Rings and Amulets
What are Rings and Amulets? There is a quest called: "Truly, Truly, Outrageous." In order to complete this quest you need to collect 1 Ring. When you have done so you'll get 1 Amulet, 2,500 XP and 3 gems. Rings and Amulets are accessories that you can equip to improve your knights' Attack, Defense and Health stats. How do I acquire a Ring or Amulet? Rings and Amulets are obtainable in the Chance Chest, and they occasionally drop from killing monsters. Hint: The chance of dropping is equal in all areas, there is not an area that has an increased chance of dropping a Ring or Amulet. Also, the element of the monster being killed does not indicate the element of the jewelry (IE you can get a Fire Amulet while fighting monsters in Skeleton's Tomb). In the new update you can get Rings and Amulets from the Epic Boss and Guild War milestones. How do I equip a Ring or Amulet? In order to equip a Ring or Amulet, a player must select Menu -> My Knights -> 'Rings' or 'Amulets'. For example, once a player selects 'Rings' they can then select which Ring from within their inventory they would like to equip to a Knight. Rings and Amulets can also be equipped via the "Choose your Party" screen for PVP, Raid Boss, Adventure, and Summoning Stone combat. Who can equip Rings and Amulets? All Knights can equip Rings and Amulets. The Ring or Amulet a Knight can equip depends on what type of armor they are currently wearing. For example, let's say that a Knight is wearing a Spirit/Air armor, you can equip only Spirit and Air Rings and Amulets. Also an interesting thing is that if a Knight is wearing an All-Element (Starmetal) armor, they can equip any Ring or Amulet. Things you can do with the Rings and Amulets *Rings and Amulets can be enhanced just like the Armors, but only with Rings and Amulets. For example, enhancing a Ring with 4 different Rings. (You can't enhance it with Amulets or Armors). *Rings and Amulets can be fused but only if they are of the same rarity (Common - Common). Unlike armor though, Rings and Amulets don't have to be different elements in order to combine them. *Every fused Ring or Amulet starts at level 1. *Fusing 2 of the same rings/amulets will most often, but not always, upgrade it to a higher tier. Currently 2 tiers for bronze, up to 4 tiers for silver then 1 star, 2 star, three levels of 3 star, 14 for 4 star and at least 12 for 5 star. *There is a Fusion Boost Ring and Amulet for each Element. They give 360 EP when enhancing matching Element Ring or Amulet or 300 EP when enhancing non-matching Element Ring or Amulet. *As of July 5th 2016 update, excess Rings and Amulets can be smelted for gold. Sets of Rings and Amulets For some armors, starting with the Emissary's Soulguard there is a possibility to get a set of a ring and an amulet, which if wielded together with the armor give a bigger bonus than the sum of the single ring or amulet. Fusion Rings and Amulets can be fused if they both have the same tier (i.e. fusing a Common ring with another Common ring). Unlike armor, rings and amulets don't have to have different elements in order to combine them. Similar to armor, the produced piece will match the element of one of the combined pieces. Rings and amulets do not only belong to a tier (their star ranking), but also a sub tier (see table below). The sub tier has no outward indicator, instead, the name of a ring or amulet determines its sub tier. Fusing two rings of the same tier and sub tier will almost always produce a ring of the next higher sub tier (i.e. fusing two bands will result in a loop, and fusing two loops will result in a knuckle). Note that fusing two rings or amulets will reset their level (i.e. if you fuse a ring at level 15 with another one at level 1, the new ring will only have level 1!). Tiers Characteristics (Prefixes and Suffixes) Enhancement Points The amount an piece of jewelry is leveled up by another piece of jewelry is measured in Enhancement Points (EP). Every level requires a number of EP and that number increases with every level. All pieces of jewelry also have a fixed value in EP. That value is higher if the armor matches 1 or more elements with the armour to be enhanced and lower if it does not. For instance a piece of spirit Common Jewelry adds 6 EP if used to enhance a piece of jewelry of the spirit element, but only 5 EP if the piece of jewelry is not of the spirit element.. Usually pieces of jewelry of higher rarity have a higher EP value but that is not always the case. You can find a (probable) EP value of every piece of jewelry on its page on this wiki. EP needed to lvl jewelry is the same as Epic Armor, 5080 to lvl 70, 9030 to 99. EP values of all jewelry types: Fusion boosts are specially designed for enhancement. It has a rather low rarity and only 1 enhancement level. The attack/defense stats are very low too, But the enhancement value is very high. The enhancement value of a piece of jewelry increases when it is enhanced to a higher lvl. The increase is 1 EP per level higher than 1. So if a Common piece of spirit jewelry is enhanced to lvl 10 it will have its base enhancement value plus (10-1) EP. If used for enhancing a spirit piece of jewelry, it would add 6 + 9 = 15 EP. Dragonforged armor Trinket Sets If you have additional ring and amulet sets or the stats below are incorrect, please update! Shadowforged armor Trinket Sets Nearly every Shadowforged Armor has a shadowforged ring and amulet trinket set. Trinket sets for weekend war/raid shadowforged can be found in those wars/raids' milestones and trinket sets for seasonal shadowforged can be found in the milestones of that season's blitz wars/raids. Seasonal trinket sets and some war/raid trinket sets can return at a later date in a chest that usually lasts 2 days and costs 399, 299 or 199 gems, depending on how many seasons ago it was introduced and the type, for both the ring and amulet combined. (The few war/raid trinket sets seem to be listed cheaper than seasonal trinket sets from the same season.) Craftable Shadowforged jewelry sets In July 2018, season 1-10 shadowforged jewelry became craftable at the armor smith. Each ring or amulet costs 5 of that season's materials to craft plus 30,000 gold. Craft time is zero, though a free armor smith slot is needed. Additionally, some of the early seasons (1-4) seem to be missing either a Ring or Amulet set -- or both (for example, the Amulet is available to craft for the Vine Horror Cuirass, but not the Ring). Notes Same types of rings/amulets of level 1, even of the same element, can have different values (for example: sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +35 def and sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +49 def) . It is unknown as of yet if this is intended or a bug. Leveling the ones with higher values doesn't always seem to increase their value. (at http://forums.gree.net/showthread.php?102592-New-rings-amulets-update-is-live! someone posted a level 1 +49 atk bauble leveling into a level 2 +49 atk bauble) As response of this, leveling rings or amulets is working, but since the ring and amulet generation is random, the leveling way is % of the stats base. Basically, at level 1 it might have X as stat, but at level maximum (maybe 50) it'll have like 200% of it's stat base, so if the amulet or ring has less stat that the one that can be reflected, then it won't level up it's stat, but it will, in fact, increase it, if you level up a bit more. As it stands, Leveling rare and above rings/amulets yields a 1 point increase to the stat in the highest position on the ring/amulet. (Most often this will be the attack stat.) It is unknown whether or not this trend continues until the maximum level is achieved. Category:Trinkets Category:Dragonforged Armors Category:Amulets Category:Rings